


Like Father, Like Son

by nevergonnagiveyouup



Series: KakaObi Week 2019 [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Family of Choice, KakaObi Week 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Team as Family, god this title and summary is somisleading this isnt that serius of a fic, juice sauce little bit of angst, okay hold up thats not why the title is that kakashi is very alive lmao, sakumo fucking died man he reaally did, theres some serious bits but like oof my dude its no biggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergonnagiveyouup/pseuds/nevergonnagiveyouup
Summary: Sakumo had a long hair. Kakashi didn't.





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this fic is for the 2019 kakaobi week, the prompt I chose was "family' i did a bit team seven and sakumo but please enjoy this fic ya fresh cheese bags uwu

Kakashi's hair was flopped over the side of his head. Despite the volume of the giant fluff sticking out, it nearly reached his chin, and looked god awful. Obito had always tolerated the monstrosity of Kakashi’s hair. It refused to be tamed, no gel, no hairspray, and no man has ever gotten close to calming the beast. Kakashi always tended to let it get a bit too long before eventually slicing it off with a kunai but this was a whole nother level. Obito watched the...shape… flop as Kakashi turned to face him. Nothing starts a good conversation over breakfast like,

“Your hair’s awful honey,” Obito’s lip quirked up, then he saw Kakashi’s reaction. He immediately stiffened, and the easy smile was replaced by a deep frown. He looked dully at the mug in his hands instead of Obito. He struck a nerve apparently, he wished they wouldn’t close off like this. They’ve been getting better though. Kakashi shuffled awkwardly. Obito reached over and squeezed his arm and gave him a soft, but questioning look. Kakashi still refused to meet his gaze and Obito sighed internally. 

He got a proper response a week later. He didn’t know that though.

Kakashi had kissed his cheek and left to train his brats early in the morning, he probably told them to meet him there at eleven last night Obito mused. Then he perked up in interest at the paper Kakashi had left on the table, he grabbed and noticed it was a picture with a man with silver hair in it. At first he thought it was Kakashi, but he looked older. Then a cold sweat ran down his back and his jaw dropped, Kakashi had never talked about his father before. He technically still hadn’t, but that didn’t matter to Obito at the moment. He felt his heart ache and sat down. He examined the man in the picture, the sharp canines the large grin accentuated, the pure joy that sparkled in his eyes, the way he cradled his young son.

He didn’t look like a man who would kill himself. 

He didn’t know what sparked Kakashi to leave the picture, he knew it was on purpose though. Kakashi was a puzzle. A puzzle that was mixed in with another one and was missing three pieces. Obito gently set down the precious picture. Maybe an anniversary started this? Obito snatched the picture, which was in surprisingly good condition, and flipped it over,

“Kakashi’s first picture!” it read, and it had a date and a smiley, Obito felt his heart clench. He took a calming breath and flipped it over. Kakashi was young, wide eyes and innocence. Still had a mask though, Obito pondered if Kakashi was born with it at this point. He had a large white dog….wolf? Licking him on the cheek and he was grabbing his father’s long ponytail. Overall, it was a nice picture full of love and it made Obito want to close in on himself knowing this was ripped suddenly from Kakashi, as a child too. He placed the picture back where it was found and decided to watch Kakashi torment his brats.

Kakashi was in a tree reading a book, not porn for once, semi observing his students brawl. Although he taught them a specific jutsu to practiced they seemed to prefer duking it out the old fashioned way. Kakashi looked longingly at Kurenai's well behaved students in the distance, eager to learn and overall polite. Plus they were quiet, Kiba not so much, but Kakashi mused if he threw a stick far enough he could get possibly a half hour of peace. Maybe he should to offer for to trade students for a day, plus seeing a different jounin fighting might help them. 

He put that thought on the back burner as he heard someone land in the tree next to the one he was perched in. He sniffed, recognized the scent and cringed. He was hoping on putting off confronting his boyfriend until he got back home. Obito shot him an amused look after glancing at the miniature war occurring on the ground,

“What’s this training technique called?” A running joke between them, 

“Getting along no jutsu,” Kakashi deadpanned, Obito hopped to his side, his heat warming on half of him. With a fond amusement they watch Sakura shove Sasuke’s face into the ground telling him to eat shit. Maybe Anko wasn't the best Kunoichi to help Sakura realize he wasn’t worth it but she sure did get the job done. It sure did humble Sasuke, and motivate him to one up her. As she got more training she was on par with his physical skills, but also had a calm mind, “Get fucked!” echoed as she sent a small tsunami at Naruto, 

Obito nudged him dragging him out of his thoughts, “what are they supposed to be doing?” Sakura’s snake, Rosebud, wrapped around the two boys effectively trapping them and they threw a hissy fit. Okay, Anko was a terrible influence, she was going to raise hell as an adult. 

“Practicing a low class confusion genjutsu…” well Sakura had just done it, her hand signs a little slow, but Kakashi supposed it didn’t really matter when your enemies were trapped. Obito huffed in amusement, then hopped down. The kids were never surprised by him anymore, he didn’t get a team but he tagged along with Kakashi often enough for them to trust him, and ask him to pay for ramen, and training to defeat Itachi. 

“Good job Sakura, you can let them go now,” Obito swore he heard her mimic him with a sarcasm that a kid that young should not know but obediently called for Rosebud to return to her. This kid with Anko’s fierceness blooming in her and developing Kakashi’s lack of respect for authorities meant hell for everyone if she never got disciplined, Maybe he should have her intern at Torture and Investigation. They were strict and could get some sense into her. Anko would be there though…. Well it’s a future problem for a future Kakashi. 

Kakashi leaped down after him to use a small wave of ice cold water to bring the boys back to reality. Obito heard the screeching from behind him and the dark chuckle, Naruto’s outburst made the adults freeze,

“Bakashi! Teams are supposed to be a family, you can’t treat us like this!” Kakashi’s slouch was now forced, but the slight hesitation wasn’t enough for the kids to notice,

“Told you not call me that, and you’re right we’re a family which means you have to tolerate me no matter what, even if I do this,” Kakashi summoned all of his dogs and ordered them to chase the three genin. All the lessons about teamwork drilled absolutely nothing into their heads as they scattered. Kakashi’s already covered eye was concealed once more as he spun on his heel to face Obito by his blob of hair. He did a little show of jazz hands as the screaming children left the duo alone.

Obito snorted and crossed his arms, then stiffened,

“You need to get a haircut,” Kakashi squinted at him an even tilted his head a little, causing the fluff to shift,

“Did you not see the picture?” he asked after putting his hands in his pockets. Obito raised an eyebrow, what did the picture have to with his...oh. Oh. OH. The hair, his father’s hair, that’s why, oh fuck.

“Ah,” Obito said and fumbled, “I just realized,” he admitted. Kakashi was waiting with baited breath. What for Obito couldn’t fathom but the intensity of Kakashi’s icey eyes and the sharpness of his pose make Obito wished he did. Obito gave him a weak smile trying to dispel the heavy tension,

“Well, we still need to fix it, just because you’re growing it out doesn’t mean you don’t get split ends,” Kakashi seemed to think of this as an acceptable response and dropped out of a discrete defense position. Kakashi fiddled with ends of his rat’s nest and Obito knew he should have Anko do it. She’s a crazy bitch but she sure does know how to cut hair, jounin with properly cut hair were known as the bravest. Those who dared to get one by Anko had the best hair but also a deathwish.

Luckily they could convince Rin to have her be nice, or well, not cruel.

“Anko, no dramatic kunai cut offs,” Kakashi glared in protest and grumbled,

“I think it looks nice like this,” It did not look nice like that.

Obito sighed and silently prayed to the gods for help then snagged his boyfriends hands, if only to prevent him from teleporting away and started toward Rin and Anko’s place.

Rin answered to Obito’s harsh knocking, she let them in while poorly muffling a laugh at Kakashi’s hair.

“Need a haircut?” Obito nodded and Kakashi leaned towards the door. Rin covered her mouth with her hand and laughed, leading them to the kitchen. 

“Kakashi needs you to put sharp objects near his face,” she declared, distrating Anko from milking one of her snakes for venom. She sat up and jumped in her seat,

“AWESOME!” She ditched her pet in favor of tormenting the white haired fool. She jerked opened a drawer and snatched scissors out. She started towards the backyard, which was more of a garden filled with Rin’s herbs with an alarming number of snakes in it. She motioned towards a stool, and Obito pushed Kakashi who totally wasn’t trying to escape shut up toward it. He heistintly sat and kept shooting his former teammate panicked looks. Rin huffed and gave him a comforting look, but Obito’s smug expression didn’t soothe him much. Anko started to play with the fluff,

“You want it all off like ‘biki?” She asked, causing Kakashi to grab the seat in panic and blurt out,

“No!” Anko backed away an inch in response to his outburst, “Just the ends, please” She hummed and pulled out a comb from somewhere. She started snipping and Kakashi tried to regain color in his face as he watched the hair fall. She finished with a tada and Kakashi noticed all of his hair on his vest and wished he thought of putting a towel around, too late now. She pulled out a compact mirror from her coat and handed it to him. It didn’t really help him get the full picture but he still had some length which was good enough for him. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face as he played with his hair for a second. Anko clapped him harshly on the back, and cackled. Kakashi and Obito hung around for a while before returning to their place. 

Kakashi squawked when Obito poked him the ribs and shoved him back. 

“Go look in an actual mirror, I know you’ve been dying to know,” Kakashi didn’t push him off when he slugged his arm around him and half dragged him to the bathroom. Kakashi actually took in his hair at the moment, much less scraggly, much neater. It still fluffed out but Anko had styled it in a manner that looked good, the slight natural waves he had shown themselves. He patted it softly. He could probably put it in a really small pony tail, it would look awful and like he stuck a puff ball on the back of his head but he probably could. At least his hair wasn't drooping anymore, it could fluff out and droop, an occurrence that Obito was surprised could happen but not surprised it happened to Kakashi.

Obito shook Kakashi to get him back to Earth. He was happy. Very happy. Obito with his arm still around him dragged him back to the table. He placed the picture into Kakashi’s hand,

“Tell me about him?”

Years later Kakashi had a graceful ponytail that reached his waist with a gentle wave throughout, well he would have graceful one if he ever let Anko chop off those awful split ends. He had a bangs of sort, after a training accident he didn’t want to cut his hair off so he let it grow out so now he had what Obito lovingly called the emo bangs. They covered his transplant eye if he didn’t tuck it back. What Kakashi didn’t predict that about growing his hair out was Obito adoring it. Every now and then when Obito thought he was sleeping he would play with it, stroke it gently and sweep it out of the way. 

He would also braid it, for hours. Kakashi would read his books while Obito twisted his hair into complicated braids that were a pain to undo later. He also snuck in flowers when Kakashi was engrossed with his book. He also gave Kakashi pigtails in his sleep and he had groggily greeted his students with them and Sakura still teased him about it. 

Kakashi roused with the sun and stumbled into the bathroom, pulled his hair into his now signature ponytail. The thought put a small smile on his face. He was known for a ponytail. Known for it! He glanced at the pictures on the dresser, stared at the ones with his father, then left for the day. He had brats to train.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, please leave kudos, comments, spelling or grammar errors, or even just questions you have about the story!


End file.
